Going Against the Theory
by jewelthejewel
Summary: People who suffer scream their dreams and wishes through their hearts, but the question is can they be granted? The answer is... If you have the qualification. It's a sad loophole, but it's actually not hard to be qualified. Now, isn't high time that those resets stopped? (NOT SPOILER FREE, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.)
1. 0 Prologue

**I do not own Mystic Messenger nor the characters. This is purely fanficion of Cheritz's game.  
** **WARNING: This story contains spoilers. If you haven't completed the game and want to remain surprised, please avoid reading this story until you finish! Also, my bad. I hate intro chapters. It's a lot of details and explaining, so sorry for being a horrible writer.  
Areum is the name of MC, so she is _technically_ not my OC at all. Technically.**

* * *

 _ **Tick tock, tick tock…**_

"I just want to be with her all the time," he pouted, kissing the back of her hand and causing a deep shade of red to flourish across her cheeks, "What can I do?" Zen gagged in the background while Yoosung laughed nervously. "Just wait until you guys have someone this dear in your life!"

"So jealous…!" Zen hissed, rubbing his hands over his face, "I guess God really did make a mistake for creating a perfect human…"

"Oh, you narcissist," Areum teased, letting go of Saeyoung's hand to go punch the beautiful creature in his arm, causing Saeran to back away from them, "Eh? Why are running away from us? Saeran!"

"Don't come near me!" Saeran hissed, but Yoosung suddenly hugged him from behind, "What…?!"

"Aw, Saeran-hyung, don't be so shy!"

"'H-H-Hyung'?!"

Saeyoung took a step back to admire the scene that laid out before him-all the smiling faces, the musical sound of laughter ringing in his ears. Even his brother, Saeran, seemed to be a little moved by all the positive attitude that was floating around in the air. It was almost as if this was finally the time he would get his happy ending, but deep down, Saeyoung knew what's about to happen soon. Everything that made him happy would soon be taken away from him under his feet. But what can he do? It's his unchanging routine to suffer, and he can't do anything about it.

As soon as Yoosung brought out the camera, the countdown began for the redhead. He would make a comment about being in love with Areum, force them all into a photo and yadda, yadda, yadda. Saeyoung should treasure these moments more, since they don't come too often, but this has happened so many times that now it's utter and complete torture for him. Just why can't things stay the way they are after the picture? Why does he have to be the one who carries the burden?

Areum nestled up close to him, causing him to pull out of his thinking. He turned his head to see a bright smile on his fiancée's face, and he almost believed that maybe this time, things would be different. But as soon as he heard "We are RFA!" from the mouths of his dearest friends, his heart sank knowing that after the flash, it would all be over.

"Areum… Please choose me again…" he murmured under his breath as the camera went off, capturing this moment that occasionally relays in his life.

And it was a blinding light that took over his eyes, his body feeling heavy. _Great, and now everything will be over…_ Saeyoung thought to himself.

"Dude, you okay?"

Wait, that was different.

"Is he drunk? I thought he didn't drink."

"Honey, are you alright?"

His golden eyes flashed open and he saw everyone's faces hovering over him, concern written on all over them. Wait, why are they still there? Why is he still here? Why did Areum just call him "honey"? Is this some sort of prank?

"He must have knocked his head hard on something," Vanderwood grumbled from afar, causing Saeyoung to sit upright in shock, "Or, all that soda and chips have finally made their process of killing his brain cells!"

"Here, let's go for a walk, honey," Areum sighed, tugging on his hand and trying to pull him up, "You really are out of it."

"Be careful when you two are out," Jumin proceeded to warn as Yoosung handed the girl both of their winter coats, "It is winter, meaning that it's already dark outside."

"Yes, Father!" Areum giggled and Zen snorted at the comment as she dragged the confused Saeyoung outside.

Wait, what is even happening? Shouldn't he be back in his room by now by himself? Unless…

"Hey, look! They're opening up a new café tomorrow!"

Saeyoung looked up from his feet and saw Areum running up to a rustic styled building. He smiled as she excitedly pointed at the sign, clearly stating that it will be open tomorrow. _And that's new…_ he thought to himself, slowly making his way towards the café, _maybe… Maybe all the resetting is over?_ He took his place next to her, looking through the dark glass window to sneak a peek at the interior of the shop. Everything matched the rustic style of the exterior from what he could tell, and it looked pretty damn cute if he wanted to say something about it.

"Maybe I can get a job here!" Areum cheered as she wrapped her arm around his, "I seriously think that I'm going to be the cutest waitress here."

"You are, but I forbid you to work!" Saeyoung laughed, forcing her body to face his, "I don't want anyone to be looking at you!" He pouted as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly, pulling her close to pepper kisses all over her face.

"Heh, finally caught your attention."

"Sorry… But seriously, you're not working here because a lot of men are going to stare at you for how cute you are!"

"Oh, don't worry. We only hire qualified people to work here."

At the sound of a new voice, Saeyoung immediately shoved Areum behind his body, his eyes growing dark with anger and protection. There before the couple stood a tall, slender man with skin as white as snow and long, thin, curly, dirty blonde hair. He looked sickly as his cheeks and almond-shaped light blue eyes sunk into his face, a five o'clock shadow masking over his chiseled jaw. Obviously not Korean, but maybe European?

The smell of spices filled the aroma around the three as the winds started to blow, both Saeyoung and Areum realizing that it was coming from the strange man. He wore fitted pants under a white flannel, the top few buttons undone and revealing some part of a tattoo on his right chest. He looked harmless, but the energy that emitted from this stranger was dangerously strong and terrifying.

"E-Eh…" Areum stammered, clenching Saeyoung's jacket as he held his arms up to protect her, "I… I see…"

"Amusing," the man chuckled, a thick accent coming through on the last syllable, "Well, it doesn't hurt to apply. I hope to see you two and your friends here at WONDERLAND." He paused and smiled. "This is definitely an interesting story…"

"W-What was that?!" Saeyoung growled and the man smirked, "We're not coming to this café ever!"

"Oh. What a shame."

The man suddenly lunged at Saeyoung, Areum screaming as he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and shoved him against the glass of the café. Saeyoung gasped for air and flailed his limbs to try and fight off the thin male, but he was stronger than he looked. His amber eyes helplessly looked at Areum as she tried to pry him off, but in a white flash she was on the floor, knocked out.

Anger surged through his veins and nerves, guilt rising up in his throat to form a little ball that eventually grew. He wanted to scream and yell-anything! Because once again, Choi Saeyoung _failed_ to protect the love of his life again. He screwed up _again_ , even after given the chance to keep this happy ending. He deserved everything this man is going to do with him, especially when he wraps his thin, bony fingers around his throat tightly.

"Listen, boy, it's time for you to wake up from this dream," he growled under his breath, Saeyoung clawing at his hands for him to release, "There is no way for you to avoid this place, because fortunately for you, we have heard the cries of your nightmares." He choked for air, desperately looking at Areum's body. "It's time for you to reset."

Saeyoung froze at his last words, the man smirking. How did he know? How much does he know? Those were the last two thoughts he had before seeing white and cold rushing over her body.

.

.

.

Saeyoung awoke from inhaling Honey Buddha Chip dust and choking on it, finding himself slumping in his computer chair. _Shit, definitely a dream…_ he thought and sat up straight to look at the time, _there is no way I couldn't have reset…_ But even as he thought this, he shamelessly looked around his workspace to see if the robot cat he made was still charging in its bed. Obviously, it wasn't.

He began to make preparations for her entrance, making sure that things were going on schedule. It didn't take much, but he still wanted everything to be perfect for her.

"Here we go…" Saeyoung breathed as he watched the CCTV, cursing on the inside at how his heart was uncontrollably beating within his chest, "And… it's… show time!" He immediately picked up his phone, logging into the chatroom to be there when she first enters the scene.

She arrived at the scene shortly later, and everything was proceeding as normal. Everyone was following protocol, questioning her association, prying for information on her from him, V coming in and calming the situation. It all went down smoothly and routinely. He was getting ready to make a phone call to her and proceeded to assume everything will be fine…

…. Until she suddenly ran down the hallway and escaping the view from his security camera. That, was new.

Saeyoung immediately looked at the chatroom messages and his heart sank. Something was off, something was changing, and it was happening to her by her lonesome self. Everyone began to panic as she cried for help on her end, informing them that someone was trying to enter the apartment with her. Damn, damn, damn…! What the hell is happening now?!

"FUCK!" Saeyoung yelled and stood up from his chair, pacing back and forth in front of his computer, "MintEye can't be sending in their spies this early, can they?!"

He was about let go of his last fuck when something moved on the screen in the corner of his eye. His attention was drawn to the video feed, his face practically glued onto the screen as a young girl walked into view. Specifically, a girl he didn't recognize. Saeyoung didn't know it, but he was holding his breath as his eyes watched her every move, as she made her way a little closer to end of the area where his camera could record.

He began to analyze her, her facial expressions, the way she cautiously moved about at the beginning of the hallway. Every detail of her appearance was absorbed into his brain, from the way her long, cherry blossom colored hair fell past her waist, to the way she wiggled her toes when she took a step, to how her almond-shaped, dark blue eyes would squint to see if the other person in apartment was around her-even the ugly Christmas sweater she was wearing over black leggings was being criticized. Not because it was ugly (lies), but how the hell does she still manage to pull that shit off in November and still make it look good on her?!

"… Who the hell are you?" The girl suddenly looked straight into the camera, Saeyoung clenching his phone. It was as if she knew it was him watching her, his heart thundering away in his chest as they kept staring at one another. Saeyoung was mesmerized by the sudden eye contact that he once again forgot how to breathe, but that all changed when a smile appeared on the girl's face before she disappeared into the kitchen.

Well, _fuck_ him.

This was completely different than what he was used to, and he didn't know if he should fine relief in it, or be afraid. But more importantly, she's alone with **her,** and he wasn't sure if **she** had sent her to ruin things.


	2. Chapter 1, First Day

"Download this app, he says, it'll be interesting, he says…" she murmured as her legs trudged up the fifth flight of stairs, a low growl escaping her lips, "I swear to Buddha, this is the last time I'm listening to a complete stranger."

The young girl ran her fingers through her cherry blossom colored hair, silently thanking God that she wasn't sweating yet. But how in the world did she end up being reeled into this situation? It wasn't as if she was gullible enough to fall for tricks that ends up with her going to some unknown destination to be killed or whatnot, and to be honest, she normally would have deleted the app and ignored it. And yet here she is, climbing up the stairs to the tenth floor because her boss got into her head about being adventurous and meeting new people.

Total. Bull. Crap.

If this was what it takes to meet new people, then stay away from her. _Once I get back to the café, I'm totally going to give him a mouthful,_ she thought to herself, hopping up the last step and coming upon a metallic door with a huge number ten marked on it, _and I'm definitely not showing up for work for a while._ She shoved the door open and walked through to enter an empty hallway, turning her head to look around for the apartment number she was sent via message, but the unsettling feeling that someone was watching her filled her gut. Well, whatever. If she dies, she dies.

As she began to walk around the floor, her phone began to vibrate in her back pocket causing her to reach behind to see who the hell is messaging her at a time like this. Once she caught a glimpse of the screen, she almost chucked her phone at the nearest wall.

Twelve. Unread. Messages. **TWELVE.**

 _Should I open them?_ Her brows furrowed together as she hesitated to input her passcode on her smartphone. _This is becoming annoying…_ As soon as she was about to put away her phone, it vibrated once again with another notification from a new message.

"Ooookaaaay," she inhaled, unlocking her phone to go into the new app she installed, reading some of the messages this dude had sent her:

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Hey, have you made it to the place yet?_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Hello?_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _HEY! ANSWER ME!_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _I thought we were friends, Kumiko!_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Please don't ignore me:(_

She stared at the messages and suddenly felt a chill up her spine. Why was this person acting so desperate towards her? They haven't even met, let alone had an actual conversation for more than five minutes on this messenger app. This "Unknown" person is definitely strange, and yet Kumiko didn't know why she's still willing to help him out. _I'm way too nice for my own good_ , she pondered to herself as she began typing out a response, _and next time, I'm using a fake name when I have these kinds of apps…_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _I'm at the apartment complex. Tenth floor, right?_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Oh, you had me worried for a second! I thought you were completely ignoring me!_

Oh, you have no idea.

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Tenth floor, I guess. The room number is 10xx, so I'm assuming it is?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _'Kay, I think I found it._

Kumiko stopped in front of the apartment door with the matching numbers "Unknown" sent, her eyes looking over to inspect it. A normal white door with a normal passcode lock that Koreans usually have as a security system for their homes, nothing out of the ordinary… With the exception of the letters "R.F.A." carved into the lock for personalization. No dangers here, no, nope.

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Alright! I have the passcode for this place, so why don't you go ahead and put it in?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Hold on, you want me to break in and enter this person's home?_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _It's not breaking and entering when you have good intentions!_

 _ **Kumiko:** Easy for you to say. __You're not the one who's going to be caught by the police when the internal alarm system goes off because someone strange has entered. You're all the way in foreign, Mr. Unknown._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Would you mind telling me your real name to help ease the situation at least? This entire scenario is strange and I'm surprised I'm even doing this for a complete stranger._

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _You're so silly~ Annnnnd…_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Nope. It's a secret~_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Hmmm… Alright. Have fun finding the owner of the phone without me._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _I'm deleting this app and running away from this place. Goodbye!:*_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _WAIT!_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _FINE. I'll tell you my name._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _:P_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _It's Saeyoung. Choi Saeyoung. Now will you please just insert the code? It's xxxxxx_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Was that so hard? Now that you've told me your name, we're officially friends._

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _F-Friends… Well. Yeah!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _That means you're my accomplice in this. If I go down, you're coming with me._

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _…_

 _ **UNKNOWN:**_ _Just put in the code already._

A soft giggle left her lips as she began to type in the code, but the sound of shuffling behind the door caused her to stop. Kumiko stared at the barrier between her and the source of the noise, hesitation suddenly taking over her senses. She was positive that "Unknown" told her the owner of this place recently left their phone at a store overseas, meaning that they should still be overseas. So who is in the apartment now? Is it someone who is possibly related to the owner? Are they going to report her for entering private property?

Honestly, any sane person would have deleted the app, immediately turn around and walk away to avoid a messy situation. Any sane person… But Kumiko. She wasn't crazy, but she was curious to see the ending of this introduction. And her instincts weren't going off in her; she felt no danger still, and she didn't feel the need to run away.

Kumiko began to slowly input the code to the apartment, and once she heard the door unlock, she heard more shuffling. Cautiously, she put her right hand on the doorknob and pushed down, pressing the door open and taking a step towards the interior but once she did, her phone made a loud noise. She immediately yanked her left hand up to her face to inspect what in the world was happening, her eyes scanning over a new chatroom that appeared on her screen.

 _ **[Kumiko**_ _has entered the chatroom._ _ **]**_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Gaaaaah! Areum, are you going to be okay?!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Is the burglar still trying to get in?!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Just hide yourself quickly. Luciel, tell me her address now so I can dispose of this nonsense immediately._

 _ **707:**_ _I can't!_

 _ **707:**_ _Sorry!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Someone innocent is about to be hurt, and you're still refusing to disclose the address?!_

 _ **707:**_ _TRUST ME_

 _ **707:**_ _I WANT TO TELL, BUT WITHOUT V'S APPROVAL…!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _SEVEN, DO SOMETHING BEFORE AREUM GETS HURT!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Areum!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Are you hidden?!_

 _ **Areum:**_ _Yeah… But… I think they're already in the apartment…_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _SHIT._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Wait, did someone else enter our group chat?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _HUH?!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _"Kumiko"?..._

 _ **[Kumiko**_ _has left the chatroom._ _ **]**_

Kumiko immediately locked her phone and closed the door behind her, looking around the entrance for some sort of sign of life. Obviously, this apartment isn't empty like what "Unknown" has been leading her on with. Someone is living here and now she might have just stepped into something sticky. Interesting…

She slid off her moccasin shoes and began to walk down the hallway, her eyes growing dark as she felt another presence behind her. Immediately she turned her head and saw a small camera hanging up on the ceiling, her eyes narrowing as she stared straight into the lens. Kumiko kept still for a couple more seconds before smiling at the camera and turning back around to inspect the apartment, her feet making a soft patter noise with each step she took on the wooden floor as she cautiously moved about the space.

The kitchen and dining room were right after the entrance area, and no one was obviously dumb enough to hide in there. But to make sure that all areas were cleared, Kumiko couldn't help but enter the space. It was a fairly big area, with the kitchen occupying the left half and the dining in the right; the dining side was complete with a small, circular, oak table with a flower center piece in the middle as decoration and two wooden chairs were placed at opposite ends of the table. On the kitchen end, granite countertops with Cherrywood bodies lined the left corner of the room, matching cabinets hovering above each one. A sink was in the middle countertop that was facing her, against the north wall, and a microwave was on the first countertop against the west wall. A large, silver, triple-door Samsung fridge was placed against the south wall with a garbage container located to the right of it. Everything seemed pretty normal at this point, and Kumiko sensed no other person in this room other than herself.

As she turned around to face the living room that was right across the kitchen and dining room area, she felt her left butt cheek violently vibrate. Apparently the chatroom she invaded in seemed to be in chaos, and there was no way she was going to get into an even bigger mess… Well, not just yet. Kumiko wanted to find this Areum girl before she decides on what to do from now on. _I mean, I could leave right now, but I already am pretty deep…_ Kumiko thought as she walked over to the living room and poking her head in.

The living room was kept neat and tidy. Located near the center of the gray carpeted room was an oval-shaped, glass coffee table, a white couch and matching loveseat surrounding it. A large, black, flat screen LG television set was placed against the wall facing Kumiko, in between two rectangular windows. Paintings, canvases, and large photo frames were leaning against the left wall while a large bookcase was placed on the opposite.

Kumiko peeked outside the window to see that the sun was setting down in the horizon, making her realize that this little favor "Unknown" asked her to do had actually taken quite some time. She began to relay the events of today through her head as she let her body lean against the windowsill, but the continuous vibrations in her pocket kept getting her attention.

"God, it's not like I'm here to kill someone…" Kumiko murmured under her breath as she retrieved her phone, her fingers dancing over the screen.

 _ **[Kumiko**_ _has entered the chatroom._ _ **]**_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _What is teh creep doing onw?!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _At least learn how to type correctly._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _D:_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _HOW CAN YOU WORRY ABOUT SOMETHIN G SO USLESS RN WHEN AREUM SI IN DNGR?!_

 _ **Areum:**_ _I just heard them stop walking… I'm scared._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Don't be!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _I'M SENDING MY SPIRITUAL BODY TO GUARD YOU!_

 _ **Areum:**_ _*blushing*_

Kumiko rolled her eyes and continued to read the conversation.

 _ **707:**_ _JUST STAY IN THE STORAGE ROOM FOR NOW_

 _ **707:**_ _I SWA HET INTRUDR ON DA CCTV!_

 **707:** _LOOKS LIK E A GIRL, BUT MUST BE IN DISGUISE!_

This idiot…

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Luciel…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _I think… the hacker is logged back into the chatroom…_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _-_-_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _0_0_

 _ **Yoousung**_ _ **:**_ _.'_

 _ **707:**_ _SHIT_

 _ **Areum:**_ _… Ahahaha I'm going 2 die now, huh…. Hahahaha_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _YAH, IDIOT._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _HAE YOU TRACED THIS CREEP'S IP YET?!_

 _ **707:**_ _IM TRYIGN TO BUT THERES TOO MCUH CODING_

 _ **Areum:**_ _God Seven! Please save me!_

She tried so hard not to gag out loud, but failed so hard.

 _ **Areum:**_ _Eeek! I just heard a weird noise!_

Rude.

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Yah, this "Kumiko". You better start saying something before we call the cops on you._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _YOU SHOULD BE CALLING THE COPS EITHER WAY!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I'm just reciting what I saw in a soap opera._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Mr. Han, please be serious right now…_

"Ugh," Kumiko groaned and sat herself down on the loveseat, scratching her head, "Looks like I have to do something much earlier than I planned…" Her fingers began typing away at her keyboard, her eyes flickering as she tried to calculate every possible outcome that could happen after this moment.

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Uhm… You guys seriously would not do well if this was a dangerous situation…_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _UAAAAAH! IT SPOKE!_

 _ **Areum:**_ _Eep!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _So, you finally speak…_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Yah, trust fund kid, now is not the time for soaps!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _I'm not here to cause any harm…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _And how can we be so sure that you are telling the truth?_

 _ **707:**_ _donttrustthispersonihaventhackedintotheirbackgroundyet_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Why is it taking so long?!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _I only came by this apartment because someone told me the address and the passcode to find the owner of a phone._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _HUH?!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _But that's…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _…_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Were you by chance guided her by someone named "Unknown"_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Yes! Do you know them?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Nope._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Well then…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Today is a strange day…_

 _ **Areum:**_ _You too?!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _What?_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Areum was guided to that apartment by some unknown guy, too!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Maybe Rika is trying to tell us something from beyond the beyond…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Yoosung, shut up._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Yes, ma'am._

 _ **707:**_ _havesomeinfo_

 _ **707:**_ _maybeanothergirl_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _SRSLYYY?! :D_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _All these girls start appearing!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Maybe it's Rika from beyond the beyond helping me get a girlfriend!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Huh, how did you get that information?_

 _ **707:**_ _imahackerforaliving_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _And why are you telling me this?_

 _ **707:**_ _cuzitsthesecondtimethishappenedinjustoneday_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _And this is why you guys would have been in danger so easily. You're way too trusting._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Are you saying not to trust you?_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Are you really a threat?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _No, but you shouldn't be so friendly upfront with a stranger._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Hmm…_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Someone warning someone else about trusting someone easily makes me want to trust them even more!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _What_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Ditto_

 _ **707:**_ _lololololololol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _But I get where he's coming from_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _You must have good intentions if you're scolding us for trusting easily!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Again_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _ **What**_

 _ **Areum:**_ _You showing concern for people whom you just met proves that you have some sort of trusting personality ^o^_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Wait, so have we confirmed that "Kumiko" is definitely female?_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Yeah, Seven!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Is it seriously a girl? Or are you tricking us?_

 _ **707:**_ _haventaccessedphotosyetbut_

 _ **707:**_ _ipaddressisdefinitelyfromrikasapartment_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Well, I am in the apartment… This Areum girl can confirm if I'm a girl or not._

 _ **707:**_ _ **no**_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Huuuh?!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _I agree with Luciel._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _You may have shown that you have good intentions, but I'm not sure that you're not dangerous._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Areum as well. You two just appeared in this confidential chatroom and are in Rika's apartment who none of us have access to…_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Seven did a background check on Areum and even V agreed that she wasn't dangerous._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _V cleared her._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Too bad he left right after. Who would've known that this could happen?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Why does V always disappear when something happens_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _He doesn't even care about the RFA anymore…_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Yoosung…_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _RFA?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I won't disclose much since Luciel hasn't been able to access your information yet…_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _… Odd since his skills usually never falter._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _But you have entered a confidential chatroom where no one can enter unless given special access. Do you understand the situation a little better now?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Yes, because that vague description totally clears up my confusion._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _But I can read in between the lines._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _LOL_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Why do I feel threatened_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _I think I'm starting to have feelings for Kumiko…_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _! ! !_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Not even ten minutes and you're hitting on Kumiko!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Ahem, as quoted from before_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _ **WHAT**_

 _ **Areum:**_ _omg…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Has anyone contacted V yet?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I have been trying to call him, but I haven't gotten through._

 _ **707:**_ _imdoingthesame_

 _ **707:**_ _yrusohard2hackKumiko_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Because I'm a hacker, too_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _:P_

 _ **707:**_ _lololololololololol srsly?!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _lmao she's pulling your leg_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Am I?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _?_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Huuuh?! 0_o_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _WAT_

 _ **Areum:**_ _omgomgomgomg_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _I see…_

 _ **707:**_ _funny. cuz i finally got sum infor! X_x_

 _ **707:**_ _definitely not a hacker like moi, but nice try tho_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _zannendesune~_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _wat_

 _ **707:**_ _Chiba Kumiko_ _, this creep's name._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Gee, I'm a creep now._

 _ **707:**_ _holyshitshesprettycutetoolololololololol_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Gross._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _LOL r u calling Seven gross or the fact he's looking at the pictures rn?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Yes._

 _ **707:**_ _rude_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _omg you are definitely_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _~CUTE~_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _ **Gross**_

 _ **Areum:**_ _I'm a bit jealous that Kumiko is getting a lot of the attention… Even I'm in a confused state, too._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Awe Areum! Don't be!_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Yes. Do not worry about it, because everyone is confused with the current situation._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Mr. Han, Luciel, have you gotten a hold of V yet?_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _No, not yet._

 _ **707:**_ _nope!_

 _ **[V**_ _has entered the chatroom_ _ **]**_

 _ **Areum:**_ _Ah…_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Just like magic._

 _ **V:**_ _I see that the situation has suddenly become more complicated…_

 _ **707:**_ _You're finally here!_

 _ **707:**_ _AGAIN! :))))))))))_

 _ **V:**_ _Yes, Luciel. It appears that another invader has entered our territory._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _This day has become more hectic… I am having a headache._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Take a pill and get over it. Imagine how Areum and I are feeling right now, so you shouldn't be whining about a small headache._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _…_

 _ **707:**_ _omgomgomg lololololololol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _OMG_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Ah… Interesting._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Pffft._

 _ **Areum:**_ _I don't think you should tell someone you met that .'_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Moving on._

 _ **V:**_ _…_

 _ **V:**_ _I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time typing from laughing too much._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I am not amused._

 _ **V:**_ _Yes, sorry._

 _ **V:**_ _Luciel, how far have you gotten with the background check on Kumiko?_

 _ **707:**_ _Not very._

 _ **707:**_ _Only know her name, where she's from, and age._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _AND APPARENTLY HO W CUTE SHE IS_

 _ **V:**_ _Have you come across anything that seems like she's dangerous?_

Kumiko suddenly stopped reading the messages as she felt one of her instincts go off within her head. She smirked to herself as she heard a door open from down the hallway, shaking her head slowly as soft patters from approaching footsteps echoed towards her. _Must be my new best friend,_ Kumiko thought and leaned back into the couch, bringing her phone closer to her face. A figure stood at the entrance to the living room, hesitantly looking over at her. _Oh my goodness, she's so cute if she thinks I haven't noticed!_

The figure cautiously crept over to behind the other couch, peeking over to peer at Kumiko. They kept staring at her for a few more seconds before taking out their phone in what she assumed is going to be a message to the group.

 _ **Areum:**_ _Oh my goodness, she is pretty!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Hmmm_

 _ **707:**_ _Hah?! ARE YOU OUT OF HET CLOSET?!_

 _ **Areum:**_ _I was curious as to what Kumiko looks like, so I just came out…_

 _ **Areum:**_ _Kumiko! I am behind the couch, if you are wondering:3_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Omg. Areum is so_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _CUTE_

 _ **707:**_ _No! I'm not sure if Kumiko is dangerous or not!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _I don't know if she is either, but…_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _ **she doesn't seem like the type to hurt anyone.**_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I cannot agree with Yoosung because it seems that she has something against me…_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Stop being a baby._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _lol_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _lolololololol_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _ **Assistant Kang.**_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Sorry, sir._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _As I was saying, I cannot agree with Yoosung, but I can tell she isn't any harm to Areum._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _But as for the RFA, I am not sure if she's an enemy because Luciel has not found any information yet._

"Ah, this is fun…" Kumiko giggled to herself, and she felt the couch shift besides her, causing her to look and see a young woman in about her early twenties nervously sitting down next to her. She tilted her head at the other person, watching her clench her smartphone. "Um… You're pretty brave if you decided to sit next to me," she commented and smiled at the woman, "You must be Areum."

"Y-Yes!" she squeaked, her pale cheeks flourishing with a light pink color, "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Kumiko laughed, resting her elbow on the armrest and placing her head in her hand.

Her eyes scanned over her companion, observing her actions and details closely. Areum had long, chocolate colored hair with bangs hanging over her amber eyes. She seemed petite in her tan, turtleneck sweater, black skirt and stockings and it's obvious that she felt uncomfortable with the fact that Kumiko was staring at her. Every time she kept tucking her hair behind her hair, her eyes would look over at Kumiko and she would immediately look away, awkwardly humming an out of tune song. The younger girl smiled at the other girl amusingly.

"Um… You're not going to check the messages?" Areum asked quietly, gesturing towards Kumiko's phone on her thigh.

"What are they saying?" Kumiko replied back, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Well, Seven still hasn't found anything on you, and Zen is calling Jumin a crybaby…" Areum smiled weakly at her. "And it's basically a huge mess."

Kumiko laughed and sighed, picking up her phone to look at what she's missing.

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Well, Trust Fund Kid, you're just being butt hurt by the fact Kumiko isn't taking any of your shit_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _She's acting childish to me. I don't want someone like that in the RFA_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _That isn't fair since you're already in._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Oooooooh snapp!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _LOLOLOLOLLOLOO_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Where have yo u been all of my life, Kumiko?!_

 _ **707:**_ _lolololol getting burned_

 _ **707:**_ _I cant find anything on u, but u seem alright_

 _ **V:**_ _Well, if Luciel thinks she's fine…_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _I don't trust her to join the RFA, V._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _I agree with Mr. Han. Just because she brings amusement to everyone and basically living my dream right now…_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _What_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _What. Nothing._

 _ **Jaehee Kang: Ahem.**_ _I think that we should not have Kumiko join our association until further notice. For safety precautions._

 _ **Areum:**_ _I'm sitting with her right now… She doesn't seem dangerous._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Huh?! You're with Kumiko rn?!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _So jealous! How is she?!_

 _ **Areum:**_ _She hasn't tried to do anything, and she seems nice!_

"I seem nice?" Kumiko laughed, looking at the girl next to her as she blushed harder, "I just said hello to you." She watched her fidget with the hem of her skirt, Areum biting down on her lower lip as it seemed to look like she was looking for an explanation. "Well, you seem nice, too."

 _ **Areum:**_ _Gaaah, she just complimented me. Blushing…!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Damn. Two girls being so cute towards each other._

 _ **ZEN:**_ _WHY AM I NOT THERE_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Stay away from me and Areum._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Oh. Now I think I'm warming up to Kumiko._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _:3333_

 _ **V:**_ _Well, I think that we should just invite Kumiko into the RFA…_

 _ **707:**_ _Hmm, if V wants it, then I won't go against it!_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _If you really want her to join…_

 _ **Areum:**_ _Yay! Now we're all friends again!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Omg so cute Areum_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Well, even if I oppose, I cannot go against V's wishes._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Well, the more the merrier!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Ugh, two damsels in distress and their knight in shining armor isn't there with them…_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _;((((((_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _ **Stay. Away. From. Areum. And. Me.**_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Hahaha!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Oh, you don't mean that, Kumiko!_

 _ **V:**_ _Well, it seems that you'll be joining the RFA_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _… And this is why you all won't handle a dangerous situation well._ _ **You can't just accept some stranger to join a confidential club when you have no information on them. What kind of security system do you guys even have?**_

 _ **707:**_ _…not my fault you basically have no information on you._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Well, I don't know what this "RFA" thing is, nor do I know any of you people. I'm going to leave and never come back. You guys are very lucky that I actually think about the safety of other people._

"WHAT?!" Areum cried, Kumiko jumping in her seat, "You can't go!"

"Listen…" Kumiko sighed, putting a hand on her head, "This is all a mishap. I don't think I was even supposed to be here, Areum." She watched the girl purse her pink lips at her, causing a giggle to escape Kumiko's mouth. "You're so cute," she laughed, looking at her phone again.

 _ **707:**_ _honestly, you cant leave since ur around classified information_

 _ **V:**_ _Luciel is correct…_

 _ **Areum:**_ _Gaah, déjà vu._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _I can imagine. We just went over this with you._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Well, no need to go over it again. I'm not joining the RFA… Whatever that is._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Allow me to explain._

 _ **Kumiko: No.**_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _LOL_

 _ **V:**_ _Please try to understand, Kumiko. I know it's an inconvenience for you, but I don't know if you realize how dangerous the situation is for both of you in that apartment._

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _V is right. Both you and Areum have been led to Rika's place by the same "Unknown" person._

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Oh, right. They gave me a name while I was talking with them earlier, but I doubt that it's real._

 _ **707:**_ _ohohohoho? Whaza name?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Choi Saeyoung._

 _ **V:**_ _Definitely fake._

 _ **707:**_ _Mmmhmm. That anme is for creepers that dont belong in this world!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Well, I like it._

 _ **Areum:**_ _Hm, me too! And Kumiko, please sit down next to me again. Don't leave!_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _God, you are too cute, Areum~_

 _ **V:**_ _So, Kumiko. With the dangers of knowing that someone sent you and Areum to same location, wouldn't it be wise for you to join and stay? For protection!_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _I will send my spiritual body to protect you two cute girls! Plsease doughnut leave!_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Did he…_

 _ **Jaehee Kang:**_ _Yoosung, shut up._

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **:**_ _Yes, ma'am._

 _ **Areum:**_ _pfft, Yoosung is so cute! :3_

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _Chiba Kumiko, we are not offering you to join because we want you to. We are offering because your safety is at stake._

 _ **Jumin Han:**_ _We simply are very kind to non-deserving people:3_

 _ **Yoosung**_ _ **: JUMIN!**_

 _ **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han.**_

 _ **707:**_ _dude…_

 _ **ZEN:**_ _Kumiko! Don't listen to that bastard! We want to help protect you because this is destiny, no?_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _Nah, I'm just going to go. It's not like I'm needed here, right?_

 _ **707:**_ _wait, you just can't leave_

 _ **[Kumiko**_ _has left the chatroom_ _ **]**_

 _ **[Areum**_ _has left the chatroom_ _ **]**_

"EH?!" Areum cried as Kumiko stood up from the couch, stretching her arms up to the ceiling, "Y-You're leaving?!"

"Yeah," she responded, waving at her while she put her phone in her pocket, "I don't want to be involved anymore." She began to walk towards the hallway, Areum hastily standing up and following her. "I was debating on staying if you were being trapped by those people by force, but they seem like they sincerely want to keep you safe," Kumiko explained, walking towards the door and slipping on her moccasins, "I'm not supposed to be here."

"But what if you are meant to be here?!" Areum stammered, grabbing hold of her wrist, "I'm almost certain that Kumiko was brought here due to fate!" She clenched a tighter hold of her wrist. "I'm… I'm scared, Kumiko! I was brought here today, too, by this "Unknown" person, but the RFA's words can only do so much…"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks, catching Kumiko off-guard. She froze as the poor girl before her completely broke down, a feeling of guilt building in the pit of her stomach. Was she being too selfish towards all this? After all, Kumiko wasn't the only one who was dragged into this strange situation. Both Areum and Kumiko are innocent people who have been manipulated by the same source, and yet Kumiko is the one who is able to stand on her own feet while Areum is completely torn by it. Should she stay with this Areum girl and protect her as well? _… Way too nice for my own good, but what can you do?_

"… I'll sleepover with you for tonight," Kumiko finally said, Areum perking up her head, "But I'm not joining the RFA." She pursed her lips as she took off her moccasins.

"Why not?!" she snapped, following Kumiko into the kitchen, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, I'm not going to join an organization that I don't know about," she replied, rolling up her sleeves as she made her way to the fridge, "And like I said, I'm not supposed to be here." Kumiko opened up one of the fridge doors, poking her head inside and frowning. "When did you arrive here?"

"Like two hours ago," Areum replied, looking over her shoulder to see the empty inside, "Huh… What did I expect? The owner of this apartment hasn't been here for a year and a half." Kumiko looked back at her, almost face planting with her. "Whoa!"

"Wait, what do you mean…?"

"Rika, the owner of this apartment, died about a year and a half ago."

Well, crap. A believer such as Kumiko herself has now gotten herself deeper into this mess.

"Well, let's go out and buy groceries," she exhaled, closing the fridge and looking back at her, "We can get to know each more while we stock up this place with food."

"But I'm not-"

"I heard your stomach growling from the moment I stepped into this apartment." Areum turned a deep shade of red as the pink haired girl made her way back to the entrance. "We have to stop by my working place, too," Kumiko added, Areum following her, "I left my wallet there, and I don't have any way to pay for foo-"

A loud ringtone of EXO suddenly cut her off, the two girls staring at each other. It definitely wasn't Kumiko, since she kept her phone on vibrate most of the time. The brunette pressed both of her hands onto her face and groaned before reaching into her skirt pocket to take out her smartphone. Curiosity grew upon her face as she hesitated answer, but eventually pressed the accept button and pressed the device against her ear.

" _Hello, hello, hello!"_ a loud, obnoxious voice echoed through the speaker end, Areum yanking the phone away, _"This is Seven-Zero-Seven, here to make sure the new member is who she says she is!"_

"Seven?" Areum stammered and turned her back to the other girl, "Um, it is!" She paused and listened to his voice. "She's sleeping over with me tonight! Um, no, she said she's not joining the organization because she doesn't want to be involved…" Areum nervously glanced over at Kumiko as she inspected her nails, her body leaning against the door. "E-EH?! We still can't leave the apartment?!"

Kumiko paused for a moment and furrowed her brows together.

"But Seven… We don't have food in this place…!" she complained, "Fine, okay. Wait, how did you know I liked sausage on my pizza? Stop hacking into my life, you dork." A huge smile appeared on her face as she began to laugh with the male on the end of the phone. "Alright, alright. I'll try to convince her. Okay, thank you so much, Seven!" She hung up and turned to face the other girl.

"So… No go on the supermarket?" Kumiko asked, running her hand through her hair. The evident sadness that appeared on the girl's face was more than enough to answer. "Well, this 'Seven' better be tipping for pizza."

"He said he will!" Areum assured her, suddenly grabbing a hold of her hand, "Now let's properly introduce ourselves again! It was a shotgun introduction, but I want to know about you more." She began pulling her towards the living room, practically throwing her on the couch.

Kumiko listened as Areum began to introduce herself to her, subtly trying to free herself from her grasp. Apparently this girl's full name is Cho Areum and she's twenty-years-old who used to live with her parents up until last year. She has no other siblings, making her an only child but she loves to watch her younger family members. Areum continued to tell her about how she graduated high school but decided to not pursue college, seeing that her fiery passion for hating school was too great to fight over. She currently is unemployed but volunteers frequently at the local pet shelter.

It was amusing to watch the brunette happily chat about herself to Kumiko, almost like watching a toddler talk about their day. She couldn't pinpoint it, but Kumiko was somehow drawn to Areum, as she was completely mesmerized by every little thing she did.

"Your turn!" she giggled, breaking into Kumiko's little trance, "I want to know more about Chiba Kumiko other than her name." Just as Kumiko was about to open her mouth, Areum took hold of her hand. "Actually, wait. I need to use the bathroom!"

"Ah, oh jeez. Go ahead," Kumiko laughed, Areum hastily standing up from the couch and running out and down the hall. At least she can still find the time to introduce herself in this whole mess… _Hopefully she'll be like this tomorrow so I can leave,_ she thought, her phone ringing. "Hello?"

" _Wooooow, you sound exactly like how I imagined!"_ a loud, cheerful voice rang on the other end, Kumiko snorting, _"Pleasant and elegant. I was going to hang up on you if you sounded like an annoying high school girl."_

"Um…"

" _Right! This is Seven-Zero-Seven!"_

"The guy who was looking up my photos?"  
 _  
"If you say it like that, you make me sound like a pervert~"_ Seven began to laugh as she stood up from the couch, making her way to the hallway. _"So, you're staying in that apartment with Areum but you're not going to join the RFA?"_

"No, I don't need to stick my nose into something that I shouldn't be a part of," Kumiko replied, leaning against the wall, "But, she's scared to death about the situation she's in right now. Any person with their right mind wouldn't just ignore a poor girl who's having a mental break down, especially after being led to a dead person's apartment from some creep."

" _You're in the same situation,"_ Seven commented and she didn't respond. _"… Look, I'm not going to force you to join the RFA, but I don't want you to be with Areum. I don't know who you are."_

"Didn't you finish my background check?" she asked.

" _Yes, but it has NEVER taken me this long to find information on some little girl."_ Kumiko rolled her eyes as she yawned. _"So, let me ask you a question."_

"Hit me."

" _Who are you."_

Kumiko blinked and looked at her phone, frowning.

"Seven-Zero-"

" _Answer me. Who. Are. You."_

She closed her mouth shut, scrunching up her face in disgust. Under normal circumstances, she would have understood why there's so much hostility towards her but this isn't normal, none of it is. How could this "Seven" person switch from being so nice and cheerful to dark and angry in seconds? Kumiko gives him props for being able to do that.

"Hey, you said you finish the background check on me, so why are you asking-"

" _Chiba Kumiko, age seventeen. Born in Kagoshima, Japan to Chiba Shigure and Nakamura Kyoya. You have an older brother and sister. You're 165 centimeters tall and weigh at fifty-seven kilograms. Your three sizes are-"_

"You really do look over every detail."

" _Who sent you?"_ Seven asked icily, ignoring her comment.

"Were you not there reading the group chat? The same guy who sent Areum-"

" _ **DON'T SAY HER NAME.**_ _"_

Kumiko shut her mouth and tilted her head, her eyes drifting towards the ceiling. Most people would have been offended by how much anger was in his tone, but she had a feeling that it was just a conditioned protocol for Seven with him being a hacker and all. If something is suspicious to them, they automatically put their guards up.

She stood there in silence as Seven didn't say anything else. It was painfully awkward between the two as none spoke another word, and Kumiko was sure that he had hung up on her until she heard his voice once again.

"… _I don't trust you with her."_

And then were was the dial tone. Kumiko stood there in disbelief as the aftereffect of Seven, who seemed to be cheerful and funny earlier in the group chat and on the phone, hanging up on her stinging her heart… Just a little bit, though. She never really cared about people liking her, but Kumiko really thought that this Seven dude seemed pretty decent. At least, she thought so after hearing his conversation with Areum before. Is this already favoritism playing out? Totally not cool.

Her eyes wandered towards the camera on the ceiling, an idea sparking in her mind as she remembered something from the chatroom. Fine, if he was going to treat her like that, then she'll return the favor. She put her right fist up in the air, making sure it was visible to the camera and began to make a reeling-motion with her left, slowly raising up her middle finger with each cycle. When her middle finger was fully extended up, Kumiko pressed her lips on it and blew a kiss towards the camera, her phone vibrating with a notification.

How surprising, a text from the Seven-Zero-Seven.

 **707:** _I saw that. Not cool._

 **707:** _Also, your pizza should be waiting for you downstairs._

Kumiko laughed a little bit before typing out a response.

 **Kumiko:** _Sorry. Didn't realize the Peeping Tom was you._

 **707:** _Wh-What?! PEEPING TOM~~~ I AM NOT._

 **Kumiko:** _And I'm not wearing an ugly sweater right now, Seven._

 **707:** _But you are! That sweater is HEE-D-US. COMPLETELY OUT OF STYLE, GIRL. GET 'YO SELF A STYLIST~~_

 **707:** _..._

 **707:** _So as I was trying to say, I'm not a Peeping Tom._

 **Kumiko:** _Right. Well, I should let Areum know that you're into voyeurism. Goodnight!_

 **707:** _WHAT. NO_

 **707:** _KUMIKO, DON'T WALK OFF SCREEN WHEN IM TRYNA TALK TO YOU._

 **707:** _YAH, COME BACK HERE!_

 **707:** _I AM ONLY DOING IT FOR PROTECTION_

 **707:** _GOD SEVEN ZERO SEVEN IS NOT A CRIMINAL_

The young girl smiled as she put away her phone, pulling on her footwear before looking back down the hallway. Areum said she was going to the bathroom, but it was taking a while… Kumiko opened the door and made her way towards the stairway when she noticed a couple emerging from an elevator. Are. You. Serious. When did they fix it? And why did they decide to fix it after she climbed all the way to the tenth floor?... Whatever, it was too late now. No need to get so worked up over it.

Her fingers pressed the going down button when a familiar chill traveled down her spine. Someone was watching her from afar, but she couldn't pinpoint as to where this person was hiding from. _As long as they don't attack, it should be fine,_ Kumiko thought as the doors finally opened, allowing her to step in. She pressed the lobby button while keep her guard up, her eyes staring straight at the wall across from her. Once the doors closed, Kumiko relaxed for a bit and began to think about the situation that's been laid in front of her.

It all began to unravel from the moment her boss and that customer said hello to one another. From the initial point, the domino theory took its natural place in the course of life; her boss came up to her afterwards and recommended an app for her to download, persuading her by telling her that it could be a fun adventure with meeting new people. And of course after she downloaded it, "Unknown" was the first person she met and ended up asking her to help them find the owner of a phone he supposedly found while he was in foreign. This all then took a turn once Kumiko realized that that person also led an innocent being to the same location, but what she could not figure out was as to why they needed to use two people. Now she has an option to help Areum and this RFA organization to crack the mystery, or to just leave it all.

 _This has strange written all over it,_ Kumiko thought as the doors opened to the lobby, her body stepping out of the small space and making her way towards the entrance of the apartment complex, _and knowing me, I can't just ignore it…_ She pushed open the doors and saw a figure to her immediate right, shivering as they held a pizza box.

Life is interesting.

.

.

.

 _ **[Kumiko**_ _has entered the chatroom_ _ **]**_

 _ **Kumiko:**_ _I take back what I said. I'm joining the RFA._

 _ **[Kumiko**_ _has left the chatroom_ _ **]**_


End file.
